The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Aurora, formerly named Neptune Rot. The new cultivar is a mutation achieved through irradiation of Velma, formerly Neptune Rose (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,527). Aurora is virtually identical to Velma except for the color of the flower. The flower is most closely compared to Freda (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,528), but has more red and less purple than Freda. Aurora is more robust and prolific as compared to Freda and is similar to Velma in that regard.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.